ID Please
by Xanxus1010
Summary: One night clubbing, Squalo meets a mysteriously nice girl, who he spends the night drinking with, but as she leaves she drops her purse, leaving him to return it to her. Squalo learns more about the mysterious girl and comes to realise she needs his help. ADOPTED STORY
1. Cinderella

_**This is the original story that belonged to Rechiru22: She has given me full permission to adopt her story and rewrite it. **_

_**WARNING: Story contains OC, Game Characters & Possible OOCness!**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira, Siorc belongs to Rechiru22!**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Cinderella**

If anyone knew Superbi Squalo, they would know him as someone who spent most if not all his time in a training area practising his swordsmanship, fighting against other swordsmen or lastly severing the demonic boss of the Varia. No one would think of him being anywhere outside the Varia Headquarters and if they saw him they wouldn't believe it to be him, so to those who saw Squalo tonight would not believe their eyes as Superbi Squalo the loyal swordsman was in a nightclub!

Squalo had been dragged out of his usual routine by the glamorous Lussuria who felt that Squalo was being 'anti-social' and needed to 'release his animalistic urges' whatever that meant; Squalo wondered to himself. He hated the nightclub scene, girls acting immodest; barely dressed and leaving nothing to the imagination, the amount of people bumping into each other to reach the bar and the music was way too loud for his liking. Another major factor about going out to nightclubs was that he was always lonely, no matter who he went out with; he was always ditched at the bar drinking the same old drink till the person who invited him wanted to leave…which is exactly what happened this night.

Lussuira had left him so he could chat up some muscular guy who was defiantly not inclined to Lussuria's type; Squalo ordered a whiskey knowing he had to have something to deal with the excessive noise, and bitter loneliness that was aiming his way. Not many women talked to him, believing he could be a girl, and the men didn't talk to him in case he was a transgender. Squalo swindled his whiskey, letting the huge chunk of ice inside the beverage melt away before taking a sip from the short glass.

"What's with the long face?"

Squalo placed down his drink onto a cheap cardboard coaster that had supported his glass for the first twenty minutes of its bought existence. His daydreaming desire of wanting out of the club, and to yell at women to put some clothes on was cut-off by the question being asked. He turned his head towards the person, seeing a young girl standing beside him; she was not dressed up for the nightclub scene if anything she looked like she was dressed for a rainy day. Her hair was greyish black, and unkempt; her eyes from what Squalo could tell were bright blue and possibly slited but the strobe lights made it difficult to confirm. She wore a yellow bright rain jacket that was zipped up and landed barely over her knees; she wore runners that looked broken up from overuse. She was quite small, given a guess she barely came to be five foot tall, her figure was hidden by the overly large rain jacket.

"None of your business, woman!"

"Wow someone is a bit of a cranky-pants, I just thought you'd like some company…you seemed lonely that's all!"

The girl smiled at him, before sitting down on the barstool beside him, deciding to offer her company to the young swordsman; who was more than shocked at the girls desire to do so. Being as paranoid as he was(as all mafia men are) he stared her down, as she sat beside him. She decided to stare back at him as if it were some sort of staring competition. Not trusting her and still being surprised by someone wanting to talk and keep him company he broke the stare and returned to his drink.

"Vooooi! I never said I wanted your company girlie, so why you sitting so bloody close to me?"

"Beeeeecause I can, it's a free country my loud and shiny haired friend. Hey mister barman guy! Give me and my shiny haired friend a drink please!"

She waved at the barman with her pale skinned hand, the barman smiled when bringing two shot glasses of a clear liquid; Squalo identified it as Sambuca a strong shot to take. He knew his liqueur quite well, due to severing Xanxus he had to know every drink the scarred man liked or didn't like so that he made sure Xanxus got what he wanted. The girl handed him one of the small shot glasses of the drink, smiling as she did so quite happily.

"Here you go, drinks on me! Belly up!"

She sang happily before downing her shot, but within a second she spat it back out gagging with a look of disgust on her face. Squalo could tell she was not quite use to drinking and or taking shots, by the fact that the basic rule of shots was: Drink before tasting!

"Hah, you've obviously never drank before, have you woman?"

Squalo couldn't help but laugh at the girl's reaction to taking the shot; it was highly amusing to see a girl who appeared so confident when taking the drink do such a spit-take in disgust.

"So what's it to you mister, what's your name anyway?"

She spoke while she used the sleeve of her raincoat to wipe the spit and traces of the drink off her face, looking at Squalo as he downed his drink with no hassle. He smirked at her as he slammed the glass down in a victorious fashion; as if he was treating it as a competition or a class on drinking.

"Shouldn't you have asked me that before deciding to sit with me?"

He yelled at her; in his usual loud voice which was on par with the high beating dubstep music being played in the background. He glared at her, still being paranoid about the situation but less paranoid as before; she smiled at him like a child just making a new best friend. She giggled to his question which Squalo reluctantly admitted was quite cute.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm a bit scatter-brained. But please tell me your name, mister shiny haired hottie."

Squalo didn't know how to react to the passing comment the girl had made, so his face best described what he was thinking 'What the fuck?' a girl just said he was hot; who wasn't a misguided lesbian…and within a second his mind roared 'SCORE!' after all it had been roughly seven months since his last encounter with a girl, especially one that he didn't have to get drunk to have a chance with.

"The name is Superbi Squalo, stop smiling; it's making me want to fling my jacket over your face it's that annoying!"

"Oh..My bad I'll stop! Wait! Your name is Superbi Squalo which means…Arrogant Shark if my Italian serves me correctly…wow your mammy most have loved you."

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI If you're going to insult my name you can fuck off!"

He screamed loudly at the girl, before turning away from her completely. His face felt unfamiliarly warm as if he was blushing from the fact that a girl with a nice cute voice said his first name. His first name was rarely spoken, so hearing it being spoken so kindly was sort of a turn on, which made him blush which was a sign of weakness for tough men.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you Superbi."

The girl spoke worriedly; as she touched his left shoulder hoping that the silver haired swordsman would look at her again, in which he surprisingly did turn around to communicate with her again. Squalo didn't know what enticed him to her, it was like an odd feeling of knowing or wanting that kept stirring inside him. But he didn't want to let down his guard in case she was someone trying to deceive him.

"Its fine stupid woman, just don't call me that again!"

She nodded her head in full agreement to what he has just said to her, smiling while doing so. Squalo let out an out of character chuckle, to her innocent looking smile and her swinging her legs like a happy child.

After a few minutes of chatting with the young woman and drinking the odd drink here and there, he began to grow quite fond of the newly formed friend. She spoke a little about where she was from, stating it was cold, wet and dark most of the time; but she left to live a 'proper life' which Squalo related to by having a not so pleasant upbringing. She seemed to be fond of water, sharks and liked movies with swordsmen in them, which were things Squalo liked as well. They danced a little for one dance, as the girl had begged Squalo to do so.

It was the most fun he had, had with someone especially a girl. Being slightly intoxicated, he leaned towards the girl, his silver hair fell over them. His pale lips touched hers in a gentle way, before putting pressure on her lips, leading them to kiss. The taste of his drink and her coca-cola gave a nice feel to the moment. Their bodies moved in closer; Squalo felt his cheeks flush a bit more again like before, but the kiss was about to be a short lived pleasure as he heard a female voice shout.

"Hey you! What you doing here?"

The girl he was kissing broke the kiss, looking scared and searching for the source of the voice, before Squalo could say a thing, she pushed him away and started to make her way out of the nightclub frightened by something or someone.

"VOOOOIII where you running off too?"

Squalo chased after the girl as she pushed some drunken dancing people out of her way which Squalo would push again to gain access to the girl, it was only when they got outside did he lose sight of her…she was gone before he could find out what spooked her.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK, KNEW SHE WAS BAD NEWS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME AND I KISSED HER LIKE SOME STUPID LOVESTRUCK TEEN!"

Squalo screamed in the street, gaining a few looks from the odd person who were slightly drunk or smoking taxi drivers waiting for customers to take home and overcharge. Squalo started to kick the ground, sickened by letting down his guard to such a girl, he ended up kicking what seemed to be a purse. He picked it up, and saw that it looked similar to the one that the girl had on her when paying the barman for the shots in the beginning of the night.

He opened it up, checking for I.D and saw what looked like a possible Student ID or Work ID. He saw that it was her alright, in the photo for the card. She looked a bit different, her hair was not as unkempt and she looked a bit younger in the card, more full in the face. He read the information eager to find out what her name was:

**Name:** Sior Canna

**Birthday:** July 17th 1988

**Code No:** C00146578

Squalo smiled, only realising now what his possible Cinderella's name was, he tucked her purse into his jacket pocket, before taking out his phone and texting Lussuria to inform him that he was returning to the headquarters. He started to walk the journey back to the headquarters, having a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time seeing Sior Canna. After all the Vongola knows everyone, and would have something about her on their database, in which he could return her purse and put the fun night out of his mind.

His ringtone went off, alerting him of Lussuria replying to the text message he had sent, Lussuria being his usual self and quiet the nosy-hole replied:

"**Saw you were having fun with a cute girl~ hope you got her number Squ-dear!"**

Squalo smirked at the text, usually he would text back or calls Lussuria and roar at him for the stupid nickname and ridiculous assumption but he wasn't wrong about the girl and the possible fun…but he didn't get her number but he did get her purse. She was going to need her purse wasn't she? He thought to himself deciding to run the rest of the way home.

Returning to the mansion, failing to notice that someone had been behind him on his journey back…

* * *

**So there you go folks, the first re-write of the I.D Please story, I will keep to most of her original eight chapters, changing things and fleshing out the chapters as best I can. Please do enjoy :)**


	2. Goose Girl

**This is chapter two of the adopted story:**

**Please note, I do not update regularly as I only get sparks of motivation at a time! **

* * *

**Goose Girl:**

Squalo suffered from the same nightmare/dream, he could never tell if it was a dream or a nightmare; it featured a girl with silky black hair in a white dress smiling. She would smile for awhile but the nearer he got to her the more the smile would fade. When he was properly face to face with her he would notice blood on her body; slash marks and her face looked like it was deteriorating.

She said the same thing in the dream, the same chilling words that always woke him up on cue.

"You promised Superbi!"

With that he woke covered in sweat in his room; his silk mint blue covers were all over the floor. His hair clung to his body as he panted he felt a stinging pain in his chest as if he was wrecked with guilt from those words. He never understood it! He rubbed his forehead feeling drowsy from the night before; he remembered that he had a token from the night the purse of the mysterious kind girl who had spent the night with him….Sior Canna as her I.D would reveal.

He decided to take another look at the I.D that contained the information of that girl. He could see the picture better now in a much clearer light and frame of mind. The purse was a battered leather pouch with a loose gold latch on it; the material was starting to come off and it smelled like damp **(if you know the smell of wet clothes; that's the smell of damp). ** He opened it up, seeing that all that was in the purse was the I.D and roughly five euro in coins. He removed the laminated card that her information was on, seeing the picture he couldn't help but think she looked quite cute but oddly familiar as in he knew her before last night. He smirked and thought to himself:

"_I'm a travelling swordsman and an assassin; I've met a fuck tonne of people, she could be anyone for all I know!"_

His train of thought was to be rudely interrupted by the loud bang of his bedroom door being flung open by the dark skinned man he knew to be his boss. It was quite common for no one to knock in the Varia, which can be quite awkward at times if you know what I mean! Usually Xanxus only barged in if he needed something done or was extremely pissed off; but from the fact that the scarred man was completely stark naked, Squalo had no idea what was going on.

"! Put some goddamn clothes on Boss! I'm seeing way too much! Ugh!"

Squalo covered his eyes trying to avoid making any eye connection with the boss and any part of his person; especially parts that should not be seen so publicly. Xanxus scratched his head not caring for Squalo's disdain of seeing him in his birthday suit. Squalo noticed that Xanxus' eyes were quite bloodshot and that he had some bruises around his neck and scratch marks. It seemed like Xanxus got to some mischief the night before if one was to guess properly but frankly Squalo was quite oblivious to this.

"What the fuck happened to you last night? Get in a fight with a cat?"

"Fuck off trash!"

Xanxus picked up the nearest object which happened to be a lamp; he threw it and Squalo dodged it getting up from his bed as the lamp smashed against the wall into small unfixable pieces. Xanxus still stood at the doorway as Squalo started roaring at him about 'throwing things like a tantrum throwing child' which as per usual Xanxus did not care to listen to.

"Oi if you have complaints fuck off!"

"VRAAII why did you barge in here for?"

Xanxus didn't respond instead shrugged his shoulders and left; Squalo scowled at Xanxus response looking down at the lamp he now had to clean up. He never thought about investing in plastic; or anything that thrown didn't break even after this being the seventeenth lamp broken this week alone. First thing, first he placed Sior's purse down on his dresser as he started to get dressed for the day. He placed on his usual Varia uniform; brushing his hair which made his thoughts run back to Sior and her reaction at the end of the night of her running away without a goodbye.

"_Who is she? Why did she act so weird…why am I think about that stupid woman for?"_

He didn't understand why he kept focusing on it; the last time he thought about a girl was when he was fourteen but all guys when they are growing up think like that due to their hormones. He shook his head and decided to think about what he was going to do for today…maybe train some of his lower officers. He still had to clean that lamp up though; as he prepared to pick the pieces up a small knock came from his door…only lower officers ever knocked his door. He grumbled as he turned to look at who had knocked his still open and slightly off balanced door. The officer was a young woman with lime green hair that was spiked in an unusual fashion; her eyes were large and green in colour also. She had very refined features and skin as pale as snow; she was quite tall for a woman and wore her usual uniform…but she was a Storm Officer…meaning she was Bel's underling.

"What do you want woman? Or my likely what does Bel want?"

He hated when Bel sent underlings to communicate; especially since Bel's room was only two doors down from his. The green haired woman was slightly startled by the loud silver haired man's questions, but she recomposed herself and smiled with a tint of red on her face from being previously flustered.

"Bel wishes for you to do his paperwork since he will be out doing 'prince stuff'"

Squalo didn't know if it was for the fact that Bel is and always is an incredibly lazy asshole who claimed himself as a prince that annoyed him; or was it her voice that was frustrating him. Her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"That good for nothing fucker of a prince can do it himself! I am not doing paperwork today! Why don't you tell him that and emphasise the good for nothing fucker part?"

Squalo's face was red with anger he barged pass the girl known as Biokilulu; but remembering that the lamp was still in bits on his floor he turned back towards her in a mad flurry with his silver hair looking like blades in the wind. Biokilulu was known as a scientist who fought using acids and chemicals to immobilise and kill her opponents, it was also known that she had a small crush on the silver haired commander who was now charging at her and pointing his finger at her.

"You! You clean that fucking lamp up! I'm in no mood for small annoying things right now!"

"Okay Squalo, I will clean it up no problem!"

She smiled as she entered his room to clean the lamp up; he grabbed his sword and started to attach it onto his arm, before hurrying off to train his officers. As he stormed down the well decorated and rich coloured corridors of the old castle that is his home and workplace the thoughts of the girl in the rain jacket appeared her smile, the dancing and the kiss all flooded his mind again. He shook his head again as he started to storm into the training area that was in the forest of the headquarters.

He noticed his six officers that were waiting for him in the training grounds. He noticed the boxes that contained the dummies that the officers were meant to have put up…how else was he going to train them?

"VOOOOOOOOOIIII why the fuck have you not set those things up? Do I have to do everything?"

He swung his sword in a frantic manner which scared the young officers who needed training. In a mad hurry they started setting the dummies up. They stood still in a line as he was still swinging the sword scowling at how incompetent they were.

"Sorry sir! We will have them set up earlier next time, sir!"

They spoke in unison as Squalo finished his judgementing thoughts about the young officers. He starred them all down and their choices of weapons. All the weapons were easy to use ranging from lances, daggers, guns and lastly a pinwheel blade.

"Run the fuck around trashes! No point training without warm-ups! GO GO GO!"

Squalo stomped his foot, as they started to run around in a circle around the forest, Squalo chased after them to warm himself up as well. After all, he was allowed to kill all weak officers who failed the warm-ups and the training secessions. Around the second bend of the forest he heard one of his officer's scream. Squalo ran to the officer's location in a hurry; there was nothing in this forest to be scared of, it didn't sound like screamed in pain. As he came closer he saw the officer sitting on the floor trembling like a foolish idiot in a horror film.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? WHY YOU SCREAMING FOR?"

"T-There…there is something in the forest! I-t-t-t was a monster I swear, commander!"

"You're a fucking pussy, I should kill you right—"

His sentence was interrupted by the rustling of the bushes and leaves of the trees; he heard a noise that sounded like there was either a large animal or person hiding away. Squalo smirked at the prospects of killing whatever it was that was hiding in the forest. He lifted his sword and started to charge into the bushes, swinging it in his signature Scronto di Squalo which ripped the leaves and plant life of the forest apart. He then saw a spray of blood; he had hit whatever it was that was hiding but it wasn't going to hiding or running away anytime soon from the amount of blood spilt.

"Gotcha you little bastard! I'm going to slice you up real good, within three seconds!"

He manically yelled, moving the plant that would reveal what was hiding and scared his officer and made him think there was a monster. As he moved it he heard what sounded like a sobbing noise; so it was a person who intruded the hideout? He would kill them before they explained their story and very much enjoy it. As he swung his sword for the final time he saw a glimpse of a bright yellow plastic like fabric…like a rain jacket.

"Please don't kill me…please Superbi?"

The person wore the yellow jacket and was covered in blood, the open wound came from her shoulder which Squalo had slashed when using his attack. The girl's skin was pale from the loss of blood but he could recognise the voice slightly, and her face.

"Your-You're the girl from last night…your Sior Canna aren't you?"

"Superbi…Squalo? I-I need your help…please help me!"

* * *

**Review & Enjoy**

**P.S Biokilulu is a character from the DS game Fate of Heart 2!**


End file.
